Tiempo muerto
by Snape's Snake
Summary: Severus Snape se enfrenta a un nuevo juicio en el Wizengamot, y aunque esta vez no tendrá la ayuda de Albus Dumbledore tiene el completo apoyo de su antiguo alumno, Harry Potter. ¿Bastará para ser declarado inocente? Advertencias: Slash. Snarry.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que aparece en este fic es mío, pero les quiero como si lo fueran.

**Nota:  
**No tengo mucho qué decir, así que simplemente me gustaría que, a quien tenga a bien leerla, le acabe gustando esta historia.

Como siempre debo agradecer su inestimable ayuda a mi Beta, **ItrustIbelieve**, sin ella yo no estaría aquí.

* * *

**Tiempo muerto**

**I**

—Este tribunal considera que el acusado es culpable —dice el portavoz del Wizengamot, un anciano mago con rostro entrañable que en otro tiempo le hubiera ocasionado una punzada de tristeza, puesto que le recuerda a Dumbledore, pero que ahora ha quedado eclipsado por la visión del inexpresivo rostro del mortífago condenado.

Harry quiere levantarse, quiere gritar, quiere llorar, pero no puede. Algo se lo impide, oprimiéndole el pecho y apenas dejándole respirar más que en fuertes estertores. Todo sucede a cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, pero a la vez avanza inexorable hacia delante, los hechos se suceden y él sigue sentado sin poder protestar, sin poder hacer nada.

Dos Aurores se acercan al prisionero encadenado y le obligan a levantarse de la silla de los acusados. El hombre eleva el rostro hacia las gradas, le mira con fijeza y mueve los labios, donde puede leer un mudo «estaré bien».

Como si esa mentira hubiera puesto en marcha un resorte, Harry se levanta y grita, grita, grita. Grita tanto que le duelen la garganta y los oídos, pero ningún sonido sale de su pecho oprimido y, entonces, cae…

_El joven cuerpo sudoroso se sacude, y del pecho lampiño surge un bronco gemido. Segundos después, despierto del todo, con el corazón brincando en su pecho y lágrimas rodando por su rostro, que surcan el puente de la nariz y se derraman por el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, Harry abre los ojos._

—_¿Otra pesadilla? —pregunta una voz a su espalda._

_Con un movimiento rápido y casi clandestino de su mano, se seca las lágrimas y se tumba boca arriba en la cama._

_Sentado a su lado, con la mirada perdida en un libro que apoya sobre sus rodillas, está el hombre que ha hablado. Pero él no está seguro de si podrá responderle con la voz mínimamente firme así que permanece callado, contemplándole unos segundos sin conseguir verle con claridad a causa de su miopía._

—_Deja que adivine: ha sido tu sueño recurrente. _

_Harry carraspea y se ladea en su dirección. Al final cree haber encontrado la fortaleza suficiente como para hablar, pero no se molesta en contestar a su pregunta. ¿Para qué? Sabe sobradamente la respuesta._

—_Pásame las gafas, por favor —le pide._

—_La próxima vez déjalas en tu lado de la cama._

—_Lo haría si en mi lado de la cama hubiera una mesilla de noche —abre las patillas de las gafas que el hombre le ofrece y se las coloca. Al fin puede verle de forma definida: la misma expresión impertérrita de siempre, el mismo brillo peligroso en los ojos negros, pero cuán distinto es ahora el sentimiento que le inspira—. ¿Qué hora es, Severus?_

—_Las tres y media de la madrugada._

—_Ufff… ¡qué tarde! No debería haberme dormido —dice, sentándose junto al otro hombre, que se limita a encogerse de hombros y volver a perder su mirada en el libro—. No lo pretendía._

—_¿Qué más da? A mí no me importa._

—_Pero yo no quería dormirme —apoya su cabeza contra el hombro huesudo y desnudo del hombre y contempla las letras de su libro. Puede verlas con claridad, incluso está seguro de que puede leerlas, pero no le interesa, ya que debe de tratarse de un aburrido libro sobre pociones. De todos modos se lo pregunta—. ¿Qué estás leyendo?_

—_Probablemente mi último libro._

_Harry se yergue y le mira a la cara, pero el otro no cambia su postura y sólo puede apreciar su perfil._

—_¿Por qué dices eso? Aún no sabes cuál será el veredicto._

—_Hay que prepararse para lo peor._

—_No dejaré que te lleven a Azkabán —se acerca más a él, como si de ese modo pudiera reforzar su afirmación, aunque no sabe si es para darle calor o para animarse a sí mismo—. No lo permitiré._

—_Tú no vas a poder evitarlo._

_Su voz suena tan fría, tan monótona y sin inflexiones, tan resignada, que hace que le hierva la sangre._

—_Les diré todo lo que sé. La verdad. Toda la verdad._

—_¿Verdad? —Se mofa el otro—. ¿Y cómo sabes cuál es la verdad?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Por lo que a ellos respecta, tú no sabes nada. No viste nada. Sólo un puñado de recuerdos manipulados para parecer que yo era inocente, nada más._

—_¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no es cier…_

—_¿Cómo sabes que no? —Al fin sí le mira, pero Harry hubiera preferido no haber deseado jamás que lo hiciera, porque lo que ve en su mirada vacía le asusta. Tanto, que se queda sin habla—. Pude haberte engañado simplemente para limpiar mi nombre._

—_Te estabas muriendo, estabas moribundo, ¿por qué ibas a querer engañarme? Tú… tú… querías a mi madre…_

—_Nadie lo diría si nos hubiera visto juntos hace unas horas, mientras te estremecías en mis brazos._

—_Eso es… —De pronto se le ocurre un buen argumento y lo dice, entusiasmado—. Pero nadie nos ha visto._

—_No, nadie nos ha visto —regresa sus ojos al libro de nuevo—. Y es mejor así, sino podrían pensar que lo hago para tenerte de mi parte. Que me tiro al Niño Dorado sólo para que me ayude a salir de ésta._

—_Eso no…_

_Pero no acaba la frase, le da demasiado miedo que vuelva a llevarle la contraria. Que diga que todo ha sido una mentira. Que aquel día en que Harry reunió el valor suficiente para asumir su sexualidad y su ineludible atracción por él, no le correspondió con legítimo entusiasmo sino con una motivación mucho más ruin: salvar el pellejo. Porque él se muere por su pellejo, por los huesos y por el alma que hay debajo; se muere por tenerle a su lado sin las limitaciones del secreto._

—_No te preocupes, nadie sospecha nada. Estoy seguro._

—_¡No me importa eso! —grita, y así consigue que lo mire, de nuevo—. Voy a decir lo que sé y me creerán._

—_Siempre te quejas de que nunca te hicieron caso —Sus palabras le hieren como puñaladas, porque sabe que esas sí son cruelmente ciertas—. No te creyeron cuando hablabas del resurgir del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Por qué iban a creerte ahora que intentas defender a su mano derecha?_

—_Tú no eras su mano derecha, sólo lo fingías._

—_Nadie puede fingir durante tanto tiempo —sentencia._

_Se miran el uno al otro intensamente a los ojos, en un mudo desafío. Harry se reprocha a sí mismo haberse dejado llevar durante tantos años por las apariencias: el oscuro y retorcido profesor de Pociones, de trato imposible y con un carácter de mil demonios, no podía más que estar del lado del mal. Había sido muy fácil creer que alguien así era un ser cuya malignidad había traspasado límites y asomado a su rostro poco agraciado. Harry está seguro de que, para muchos, pensar lo peor de Snape sigue siendo muy fácil._

—_Puedes seguir haciendo de abogado del diablo si quieres, pero no esperes que empiece a dudar de ti._

—_De nuevo, querrás decir —Harry frunce el ceño, confuso por sus palabras y él se apresura a puntualizar—: Dudar de mí, de nuevo._

—_Lo admito, he dudado siempre de ti. Tú me hiciste dudar, pero estaba equivocado. Hay que ser muy valiente para admitir un error, ¿lo sabías?_

—_No fuiste seleccionado para Gryffindor sólo porque eres un inconsciente descerebrado, eso hay que reconocerlo._

_Harry recuerda, no por primera vez, que estuvo a punto de ser enviado a Slytherin. Ha pensado mucho en ello desde que conoce la verdadera naturaleza y las auténticas lealtades de Severus, y siempre ha llegado a la conclusión de que no son tan distintos el uno del otro. Nunca se lo ha dicho y no está seguro de querer hacerlo porque no sabe cómo se tomaría el hecho de haber elegido pertenecer a Gryffindor antes que formar parte de Slytherin. De lo que sí está seguro es de que no quiere discutir, y parece que últimamente es lo único que acaban haciendo. _

—_Será mejor que me vaya —decide. Se gira y pone los pies en el suelo para tantear con el izquierdo la helada superficie en busca de sus calzoncillos._

—_Como quieras._

_Nada más. Ni un «no es necesario». Ni un «no te vayas». Y, por supuesto, ni un «quiero que te quedes». Y Harry se ahoga en un profundo sentimiento de abandono. Pero no debe demostrárselo, él es un Gryffindor valiente y orgulloso. Y, sobre todo, independiente. Siempre lo ha sido, el por qué ahora le resulta tan difícil abrazar esa independencia, es algo que no comprende. Lo único que alcanza a discernir con claridad es el dolor que le causa el aferrarse a ella._

_Se viste con demasiada rapidez, fingiendo que no espera que Severus pose una de sus grandes manos de largos dedos sobre su brazo para detenerle. Cuando vuelve a sentarse en la cama para atarse los cordones de los zapatos los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas, y parpadea con fuerza para que éstas no se derramen. Sería lamentable que tuviera que consolarle cuando es Severus el que se juega el cuello al día siguiente. Lamentable y vergonzoso. Como lo es su estúpida decisión de marcharse cuando lo que debería estar haciendo es abrazarse al hombre que ama._

_Pero sabe que no le gustan los abrazos, ni las muestras efusivas de cariño, ni que intenten consolarle por la suerte que puede correr su destino, ni que se queden a pasar la noche en su cama aunque haya fingido que no le importe. Harry sabe demasiado bien que ni siquiera ha puesto una segunda mesilla de noche en su lado porque no tiene un lado asignado en esa cama. O está encima o está debajo y luego… luego no está. Y además está esa fina línea en la que se mantiene en vilo. Tan pronto se siente seguro de los sentimientos que alberga el Slytherin por él, como surgen las dudas de si le quiere de verdad o simplemente se limita a desearle y a tomarle cuando le apetece. O cuando Harry se lo permite. Quizá el problema estriba en que Harry siempre se lo permite._

_Se levanta con un suspiro que espera no suene tembloroso. Se acerca a la puerta de la habitación, llevándole la contraria a su verdadero deseo, que es darse la vuelta, aferrarse al cuello de Severus y besarle hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los Aurores vengan en su busca para escoltarle hasta el Ministerio. Cree que ni siquiera entonces sería capaz de soltarlo._

—_Bueno, Severus, me marcho —dice sin atreverse a girar la cabeza._

—_Nos vemos mañana en el juicio —le contesta con esa molesta voz monocorde._

—_Vale —No puede evitarlo, se gira para confirmar que sigue en la misma postura, leyendo su libro. Eso le enfurece, aunque supone que es la manera que tiene el hombre de mantener los nervios a raya—. Severus —lo llama, y le funciona, porque el otro lo mira, expectante—. Todo irá bien. Deberías intentar dormir un poco. Creo que lo mejor sería que te tomaras una poción._

—_Gracias doctor Potter, lo tendré en cuenta._

_Tras lo dicho, regresa su atención a la lectura y Harry siente que sus fuerzas flaquean de nuevo. No dice nada más, no puede. El nudo que se ha apretado fuerte en su garganta hará que su voz salga patéticamente débil y no quiere demostrarle que teme lo que pueda suceder al día siguiente. Por él, porque le quiere más que a nada -ante sí mismo puede admitirlo-, tiene que ser fuerte y lo será._

_Se marcha con el corazón y el alma rotos, dejando los trozos desperdigados en la habitación que acaba de abandonar._

Nada más escuchar la sentencia, la cabeza le da vueltas. Teme, al mismo tiempo que ansía, levantar la mirada hacia las gradas, allí donde sabe que está Harry, para verle por última vez. Para llevarse la imagen de su rostro joven y masculino consigo por siempre. Sabe que si lo hace se arrepentirá, que flaqueará su decisión.

_En cuanto oye cerrarse la puerta de la casa, Severus lanza lejos, con incontenible rabia, el libro que ha estado fingiendo leer. Si no fuera un hombre adulto se echaría a llorar como un niño, se lamentaría por su eterna mala suerte. Nunca ha podido ser feliz del todo, nunca su alegría (sus pocas alegrías a lo largo de 39 años) ha sido completa. No es justo arrastrar a la desgracia al joven que acaba de dejarle. Tomó hace días la decisión de que no quiere hacerlo._

_Se levanta de la cama para ponerse una bata sobre el cuerpo desnudo. Por higiene debería lavarse, pero quiere seguir sintiendo el aroma de Harry sobre su piel. Baja las escaleras hasta el sótano donde tiene una poción a medio elaborar. Es la primera vez que la prepara y por eso se ve obligado a dejarse guiar por su instinto y por el libro de pociones que su madre conservaba entre sus libros más preciados, con el agravante de que es una de esas pociones que no es posible probar. O se hacen perfectas o no producen el efecto deseado, sin término medio y, en su caso, sin posibilidad a corregir el error._

_Se concentra en el trabajo por completo y las siguientes tres horas las pasa en pie, yendo de un lado a otro, machacando ingredientes en su pequeño mortero de plata, cociendo partes del todo en los distintos calderos que ocupan prácticamente por entero el reducido espacio del sótano, reconvertido hace muchos años en laboratorio._

_Cuando finalmente ha acabado la elaboración sólo queda que la poción se enfríe. Está agotado, pero al menos durante horas ha sido capaz de olvidarse de su inminente destino. Porque sabe que no va a lograrlo, sabe que no va a poder soportar estar encerrado en Azkaban, ni vivir alejado de Harry, y lo que menos va a poder aguantar es saber que el cabezota Gryffindor no cejará en su empeño de intentar liberarle, que hipotecará su propia vida a expensas de conseguir sacarle de la cárcel, con la clara consecuencia de que Harry se quedará encerrado con él en una oscura celda si el veredicto es el de culpable. Y Severus no puede permitir eso._

A pesar de que teme que la firmeza de su determinación se esfume, Severus se arriesga y alza la mirada, al tiempo que dos Aurores se acercan a él, levantándole de la silla, en vista de que ha sido incapaz de moverse.

La visión del rostro de Harry impactado por la noticia le rompe el alma. Él no cree merecer todo ese amor que ve en los ojos verdes, rebosantes de lágrimas. No ha hecho más que causar dolor a su alrededor, primero a su madre, su mejor y única amiga desde la infancia, y ahora a él, la única persona que reconoce abiertamente haberle amado. Se sabe indigno de semejante sentimiento y es culpable de toda la tristeza que le va a causar.

Por intentar aliviar la pena que ve en él, dice la mayor mentira que ha dicho jamás:

—Estaré bien.

Los Aurores le miran extrañados, incapaces de entender por qué ha dicho eso cuando su destino es acabar en una pestilente celda de la prisión más temible del mundo, con los guardianes más inestables y terroríficos de todo el universo. Pero él sólo puede seguir mirando hacia Harry, que se ha levantado de su asiento y ha intentado lanzarse hacia adelante, siendo detenido con presteza por dos de los Weasley. Nunca les agradecerá lo suficiente que le hayan impedido bajar hacia él, porque aunque desea besarle, abrazarle y tenerle por última vez, sabe que su tiempo ha pasado y sólo les causaría más dolor a ambos. Y él podría soportarlo, pero no querría que Harry pasara por eso por nada del mundo.

_Por la mañana, cuando los Aurores vienen a buscarle, Severus ya ha conseguido crear una pequeña cápsula con lo que cree será suficiente poción en su interior, y que oculta con presteza entre la encía y el labio superior. Espera no tener que utilizarlo, pero lo hará si es necesario, sin dudar, sin siquiera pestañear. Lo hará por Harry. Por todo lo que el chico ha hecho por él y su defensa. Y porque sabe que esa mañana le defenderá a capa y espada, y no porque le quiera (cosa de la que no duda, a pesar de que el chico se esfuerza en fingir que es capaz de mostrarse tan frío como él mismo, en un gran alarde de mimetismo), sino porque confía en él. Y no ha habido mucha gente en el mundo que confiara en Severus Snape._

_Cuando llega al estrado del acusado, la cápsula ha pasado desapercibida a todos los controles. Contiene la respiración cuando la sonrisa de Harry ilumina las últimas horas de su vida._

Harry se zafa del agarre de Ron y Bill en cuanto comienzan las convulsiones que sacuden el cuerpo espigado de Severus. Los dos Weasley están tan sorprendidos como él, y los Aurores, atónitos, sueltan al antiguo profesor y director de Hogwarts, que cae al suelo y se retuerce en él, al tiempo que saca espumarajos por la boca.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Severus! ¡Severus!

Se lanza escaleras abajo sin que nadie le impida el avance y al momento se encuentra arrodillado en el suelo, limpiándole los labios manchados de espuma verde.

—¿Qué has hecho, mi amor? ¿Qué has hecho?

Las lágrimas le impiden verle con claridad. La sensación de _dejà vu_ le asfixia, con el agravante de que ahora no son el desconcierto y la sorpresa los sentimientos que le paralizan, sino la impotencia y el dolor. El cuerpo, ahora adorado, de Severus, yace inerte entre sus brazos, que le acunan como si se tratara de un niño.

**II**

Hermione le mira con compasión. De hecho, cree que durante el sepelio no ha habido persona que no albergara ese sentimiento hacia él. El pobre Niño Dorado que se enamoró de la persona equivocada, porque después del espectáculo que ofreció en el Wizengamot ya nadie puede tener dudas al respecto. Si no fuera porque está muerto, Severus se reiría de la ironía. Si no fuera por ese mismo motivo, hasta Harry conseguiría reírse.

—No creo que sea buena idea que te quedes solo justamente ahora, Harry. Y menos, después de lo que ha pasado durante el funeral.

—Y, ¿cuándo será el momento? No he venido desde que todo pasó así que necesito hacer esto. Tú lo entiendes, ¿verdad, Ron?

Es absurdo que le haga esa pregunta a su amigo porque sabe que, justamente él, es el único que no parece comprender nada. Harry les había ocultado a ambos los verdaderos sentimientos que le profesaba a Severus (Snape, como seguía llamándole en su presencia), y todavía no parece recuperado del impacto que le produjo verle besar los labios muertos y manchados de espuma cuajada de su antiguo profesor.

De todos modos, y como sigue víctima del estado vegetativo en el que ha caído su cerebro, el alto pelirrojo asiente, con cara de susto. Harry mira a Hermione, que suspira sin querer darse por vencida tan pronto.

—Deja que te acompañemos, Harry. Por favor.

Él niega con la cabeza. Tiene que hacerlo solo, sino ¿cómo va a poder enfrentarse al resto de su vida? Se da la vuelta y conjura el hechizo que sabe que le franqueará la entrada.

_—Sólo tienes que decir: «Ábrete para mí»._

_Harry le mira y se dobla por la mitad, tronchándose de risa. Severus, por el contrario, se yergue, como es habitual en él, en un estado de asombrosa rigidez. Cuando consigue recuperarse de su repentino ataque, cosa que no sucede hasta al cabo de dos largos minutos, fija sus verdes ojos, lacrimosos, en las llamas que se esconden tras las negras obsidianas del hombre._

—_No sé si voy a ser capaz de pedirle eso a tu casa, Severus. Suena demasiado erótico._

—_¿Cómo puedes ser tan infantil después de todo lo que has vivido? —Le recrimina._

—_¿Y tú tan pervertido?_

_Harry, alegre y risueño, se abraza a su cuello y nota cómo Severus se tensa ante el contacto, mirando a su alrededor, como si en el muerto barrio industrial hubiera alguien más aparte de ellos dos que pudiera estar observándoles. Alza los brazos para asir los de Harry e intentar liberarse de su agarre pero no puede, porque éste se sujeta con más fuerza, rozando sus ingles peligrosamente._

—_Suéltame, Harry —le pide._

—_No quiero —ronronea—, «ábrete para mí»._

_Lo dice con doble intención, porque le gustaría que por una vez en la vida se soltara, dejara que sus sentimientos tomaran las riendas de su comportamiento y se dejara llevar por el momento, pero lo único que consigue es que la puerta de la casa se abra con un sonoro «clic»._

_Harry vuelve a reír hasta casi quedarse sin respiración._

Consigue librarse de sus amigos sólo porque Severus era el mejor mago del mundo, y porque detrás de su sencilla clave había una serie de conjuros que permitían que únicamente Harry fuera el que atravesara la puerta de la calle. Ron y Hermione, tras unas pocas intentonas, no tienen más remedio que quedarse fuera y, finalmente, se marchan.

La casa huele a cerrado. Sólo lleva tres días deshabitada pero ya parece tan muerta como su dueño. Harry recorre las habitaciones, una por una, pensando que se echará a llorar inconteniblemente en cualquier instante, pero las lágrimas parecen haberse agotado. En algunos lugares, como en el dormitorio, percibe de forma nítida el aroma penetrante y masculino de Severus y cierra los ojos en un vano intento de mantenerlo consigo.

Curiosamente el lugar en el que le cuesta más entrar es en el sótano. Para entonces, ya se ha hecho casi de noche y se siente agotado, apenas durmió en los días anteriores al juicio, y no lo ha hecho más que un par de horas por noche desde la sentencia.

Se sienta en una silla de madera y apoya la cabeza sobre sus brazos, encima de una de las tres mesas que ocupan la estancia. Allí es donde, curiosamente, más se nota la ausencia de Severus. Donde su imagen se hace más nítida en su mente, casi llegando a verle, enfundado siempre en sus negras túnicas, ahora colgadas en un gancho tras la puerta, como negras mortajas que ya nadie usará jamás.

Sus ojos cansados recorren toda la habitación, como si en cada rincón oscuro esperara ver aparecer su silueta inconfundible, adelantándose hacia la luz, para recriminarle su presencia allí.

—_¿Se puede saber qué se te ha perdido aquí?_

_Respinga por culpa del susto y su mano tiembla sobre el anaquel que ha estado observando, tirando al suelo uno de los múltiples tarros. Un líquido verde y pringoso le salpica los vaqueros antes de que sea capaz de reaccionar y alejarse del impacto de un salto._

—_Me has asustado —le reprocha, girándose en su dirección._

—_Para empezar —dice Severus, con su voz más suave que nunca—, no deberías haber bajado aquí. Creía haberte dicho que esta habitación estaba vetada para ti._

—_Tenía curiosidad por saber si eras una especie de Barbazul y guardabas los cuerpos de otros jovencitos tan imprudentes como yo —contesta Harry—. Quería saber si ése iba a ser mi destino, acabar colgado en una pared como si fuera un precioso trofeo._

_Se acerca un paso a Severus, que le mira con una ceja alzada._

—_Precioso trofeo, ¿eh? Cuánta arrogancia…_

_En un minuto ha pisado el charco resbaladizo y casi cae de bruces, y al siguiente Severus le alza entre sus fuertes brazos y le sienta en la mesa más cercana. Harry tiene el tiempo justo de sorprenderse de la fuerza que tiene el hombre pese a su extrema delgadez antes de verse atrapado en un beso apasionado y posesivo._

Los ojos le escuecen, al igual que el corazón, con el simple recuerdo de aquella tarde no tan lejana en la que acabaron haciendo el amor sobre la mesa. Mira el espacio en el que estuvo sentado, atrayendo el cuerpo de Severus hacia él con sus piernas, y entonces lo ve. El objeto no tiene demasiado misterio, es un simple libro, pero se sorprende de no haberse percatado de su presencia antes. Y no es que el sótano no esté lleno de libros, al contrario, puede encontrar allí todo lo que desee saber sobre pociones y magia, pero Severus era el hombre más ordenado y metódico que ha conocido, por eso le extraña encontrar uno fuera de su lugar.

Se levanta con cierta reticencia, casi prefiere quedarse sentado en la silla el resto de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo siente la necesidad de ver de qué se trata. Es un libro con las tapas de cuero muy gastado, de un color negro que ha adquirido ese tono desvaído que simplemente se asemeja al negro sin llegar a serlo del todo. Harry acaricia la tapa frontal, suave por el uso, donde en letras que en otro tiempo fueron doradas puede leer «Libro de pócimas». No hay autor, no hay más explicación. Parece un libro sencillo y escueto, de una parte de la magia que él nunca ha llegado a dominar del todo excepto durante su sexto curso en Hogwarts, muy lejano ya en sus memorias.

Sus dedos bordean todo el contorno del libro, hasta que chocan con algo que parece sobresalir de entre sus páginas. Lo abre por ese punto con sumo cuidado, temiendo que el frágil y viejo manual se cuartee entre sus manos, y descubre un sobre de color crema. En él están escritas, en la letra apretada e inconfundible de Severus, dos únicas palabras:

**_«__Para Harry__»_**

Levanta la cabeza y gira sobre sus talones, mira a derecha e izquierda, como si buscara algo, o a alguien.

—¿Severus? —pregunta a la habitación vacía—. ¿Severus estás ahí?

Se siente algo idiota por pensar semejante disparate, pero está seguro de que antes el libro no estaba sobre la mesa, de que cuando ha entrado en la habitación todo estaba en orden, tal y como lo dejó Severus. Pero Severus está muerto, se recuerda. Lleva muerto tres días, y Harry no quiere seguir viviendo. Aunque hay una cosa que ahora sí quiere hacer.

Rompe el lacre -Severus es tan puntilloso algunas veces que le pone enfermo-, saca dos hojas de pergamino suaves y perfectamente dobladas, del mismo tono cremoso que el sobre, y empieza a leer:

**_Harry,_**

**_cuando leas esto, si no eres tan descerebrado como para no querer bajar nunca más a este sótano, yo ya no estaré contigo. Y créeme si te digo que nada me gustaría más._**

**_Muchos pensarán que fui un cobarde, lamentaría que tú pensaras lo mismo, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir, ya que…_**

—_Lo siento mucho, Harry. _

_Reconoce al momento la voz grave de Kingsley Shacklebolt pero se obliga a seguir mirando hacia la tumba abierta, que va llenándose poco a poco de oscura tierra húmeda. Asiente con un suspiro._

—_Sé que ha sido un duro golpe para ti —sigue diciendo Kingsley—, lo ha sido para todos._

—_¿De veras? —pregunta Harry, enfrentándose por primera vez a esos ojos oscuros que en nada se parecen a los que él adora—. ¿Y quiénes son «todos», señor Ministro? No me pareció que nadie lamentara el veredicto del Wizengamot. Ni siquiera tú._

—_Harry —le recrimina Hermione, que coloca una mano sobre su brazo, en gesto conciliador._

_Él la ignora, aunque no le aparta la mano._

—_¿Quién habla ahora, Kingsley? ¿El antiguo compañero de la Orden que no abogó por él? ¿El Ministro de Magia que no intentó siquiera una aproximación de posiciones? Esos «todos» de los que hablas le dejaron solo._

—_Había que ser consciente de que a pesar de todo lo bueno que llegó a hacer, también hizo cosas malas, Harry. ¿O acaso has olvidado que mató a Dumbledore delante de ti? Tú mismo fuiste testigo presencial._

_Se indigna tanto que puede notar cómo sus fosas nasales se abren al aspirar el aire que le gustaría soltar en un indignado grito dirigido al hombre que tiene frente a él. La mano de Hermione le oprime el brazo hasta casi dejárselo insensible._

—_Dumbledore estaba enfermo, iba a morir igualmen…_

—_Todos vamos a morir igualmente, y no tenemos ninguna prueba de que Dumbledore estuviera tan grave._

—_Yo… yo le vi aquella noche, estaba…_

_Harry recuerda con nitidez cómo le dio de beber a Dumbledore la venenosa poción de aquella infame vasija que protegía el Horrocrux. El falso Horrocrux. No puede evitar sentir cierto remordimiento por haberle dejado exponerse de ese modo. Pero Dumbledore era un hombre extremadamente inteligente y sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando, y aún así no le tembló el pulso. Cuando lo había pensado más tarde, conociendo todos los pormenores que le había contado Severus, estuvo seguro de que el viejo director sabía que le quedaba tan poco tiempo que no le importaba acortarlo más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar aquel susurrado «Necesito ver a Severus»._

—_Sé que estás afectado, Harry —musita Kingsley—. Has perdido a todos cuanto…_

—_¡No estoy afectado! —grita él en contrapunto—. No del modo en el que todo el mundo lo piensa, al menos. ¡Suéltame ya, Hermione!_

_La chica respinga y afloja su agarre, aunque no le suelta._

—_Dumbledore se estaba muriendo —sigue diciendo—, todo el mundo había visto que tenía la mano ennegrecida, y Severus contó que…_

—_Exacto, él lo contó, pero nadie puede estar seguro de si era cierto o no._

—_¡Yo lo estoy!_

—_Snape fue declarado culpable, pero eso no quiere decir que no pudiera apelar la decisión del Tribunal —intercede Kingsley, en su tono más apaciguador—, pero tomó la salida más cobarde. Y equivocada._

_Antes siquiera de que haya llegado a pensarlo estampa su puño contra el oscuro rostro del Ministro. Toda la comunidad mágica sabe que él nunca se ha llevado bien con ninguno de los políticos que ha ocupado ese cargo._

**III**

**…_espero que lo conserves, porque significa mucho para mí. El resto puedes quemarlo, sabes que todo lo que alguna vez fue mío ahora es tuyo._**

**_No me queda nada más que decir, ni tampoco tiempo, los Aurores acaban de llegar. Lo único que me impide huir es el deseo de verte de nuevo._**

**_Te estaré esperando por toda la eternidad._**

**_Severus ≈_**

Los ojos color caramelo de Hermione se elevan del pergamino y se posan en los expectantes de Harry.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta él.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga exactamente.

—La multitud de señales que hay. Son mensajes dirigidos a mí, ¿no lo has visto?

El entusiasmo que la chica observa en su amigo la preocupa. Cuatro días atrás estaba destrozado, en cambio ahora su euforia no le parece del todo sana. A pesar de eso, intenta ser diplomática.

—Toda la carta es un mensaje para ti. Y dice cosas muy personales. No creo que haya sido buena idea dejármela leer.

—¿Estás loca? Claro que sí. ¿Quién sino iba a ayudarme con esto?

Ron se remueve en el sofá, junto a la chica. Ha estado leyendo la carta por encima de su hombro y, como ella, tampoco puede evitar sentirse preocupado por su mejor amigo.

—Y, ¿qué es «esto», Harry? —pregunta.

—Severus sabe que soy malísimo en Pociones, y justo aquí —señala un punto en la carta, aparentemente al azar, pero cuando Hermione baja su mirada hacia donde su dedo apunta, puede ver que está escrito lo que él recita con asombrosa exactitud—, donde dice «evidentemente, espero que no airees mis pensamientos del mismo modo en que aireaste mis recuerdos» está muy claro que me indica que debo pedirte ayuda.

—Yo no lo veo tan claro —dice Ron.

—Ayuda, ¿para qué? —replica ella—. No nos has dejado acercarnos a ti en estos días. ¿Cómo voy a ayudarte si no dejas que me acerque?

Harry no contesta a su pregunta, y su pareja de amigos se lanzan una mirada preocupada mientras él rebusca en su mochila. Saca un paquete envuelto en una tela de lino blanco y lo coloca sobre la mesa de centro que les separa. Lo destapa, dejando al descubierto el libro. Como ya esperaba, Hermione se inclina hacia adelante para observarlo más de cerca. Se sonríe pensando que la chica no puede evitar sentir adoración por los libros, sean del tipo que sean.

—Es el libro de pócimas de Eileen Snape, donde encontré la carta. Exactamente, estaba en esta página —abre el libro por un punto que ya tenía señalado de antemano.

—«Somnium perpetua» —lee Ron en voz alta—. ¿Qué significa?

—Sueño imperecedero o tal vez sueño eterno —contesta Hermione y, dirigiéndose a Harry, le exige—. ¿Qué quieres dar a entender?

—¿Te has dado cuenta del símbolo que hay junto al nombre de Severus, en la carta?

—No estás contestando a mis preguntas, Harry —le recrimina ella.

—Te has dado cuenta, ¿sí o no?

La chica suspira y asiente a regañadientes.

—Bien, pues yo también me di cuenta. Me he pasado los últimos días repasando el libro de la madre de Severus. Está escrito a mano, seguramente por ella misma, pero he encontrado algunos apuntes en otra tinta y otra letra distintas. Los hechizos de tiempo me indicaron la antigüedad de cada una de las anotaciones y sólo dos eran de menos de un año, sin poder determinar el tiempo, no soy tan diestro en ese hechizo. Pero esa señal —de nuevo mueve las páginas del libro, con tanta delicadeza que a Hermione se le parte el alma— está sólo en dos hechizos. El que hemos visto antes y este otro —golpea con un dedo la página y esboza una sonrisa.

Ron y Hermione bajan la cabeza y ambos leen al mismo tiempo el nombre de la poción: «Torpor Excitatio».

—Quiero que la prepares, tú eres la única a la que conozco que puede hacerlo.

—Pero, ¿para qué? —pregunta ella, pasando los ojos rápidamente sobre la lista de ingredientes—. Además, la mitad de las cosas que se necesitan seguro que son ilegales o imposibles de conseguir, como el «pelo de la cola de un centauro». ¿Cómo…?

—Por eso no te preocupes, Severus tiene todos los ingredientes que se necesitan. Lo he comprobado.

—Pero, ¿para qué la necesitas? —pregunta esta vez Ron—. Y deja de hablar de Snape en presente, me pones nervioso.

Harry les mira perplejo.

—¿No es evidente? Para despertar a Severus.

**IV**

Ron se estremece por culpa del gélido viento de la noche. Ni siquiera el ejercicio, que le hace sudar a mares, es capaz de quitarle el frío que le atenaza el cuerpo. Y el corazón. No por primera vez en su vida tiene miedo. Por Harry, por supuesto. Por Hermione, que lleva dos días irascible e intratable, obsesionada por completar la maldita poción que según creen despertará a Snape de su supuesto sueño. Pero sobre todo tiene miedo porque cuando su loca fantasía se desvanezca y sólo encuentren el cadáver de Snape, que ya habrá empezado a pudrirse, no va a saber qué hacer ni decir para consolar a Harry.

Y aún a pesar de todo eso, sigue cavando junto a su amigo.

—Harry —dice Hermione, y cuando el joven la mira, con el rostro húmedo de sudor, puede ver que tiene los labios morados y le castañetean los dientes—. No estoy segura de esto.

—Tranquila —dice Ron—, ninguno lo estamos.

—Yo sí lo estoy —asegura Harry, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica—. Y lo habrás hecho bien. De eso también estoy seguro.

_La observa moverse por el sótano de Severus y casi puede verle a él también, resoplando tras ella, molesto por la invasión de su territorio. Ríe para sus adentros, pero entonces Hermione se gira en su dirección, con el cabello imposiblemente revuelto aunque lo lleve recogido en una alta cola de caballo._

—_¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?_

—_Oh, ¿lo he hecho? —Se extraña—. Discúlpame, Hermione. No me río de ti._

—_Eso espero, porque ya me siento bastante idiota haciendo esto como para que ahora me digas que se trata de una broma._

—_De mal gusto, añadiría yo —dice Ron, sentado en una silla y alejado de los vapores de los dos calderos en ebullición._

—_Sólo me he imaginado cómo se tomará Severus que hayamos utilizado su espacio en lugar de…_

—_Oh, por favor —resopla Ron, interrumpiéndole—. Déjalo ya, ¿de acuerdo? Snape está muerto, Harry. Muerto —apenas se oye el sofocado «Ron» de Hermione, recriminándole—. Y se suicidó delante de todo el mundo, todos pudimos verlo. ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?_

—_Exacto —le contesta él con entusiasmo—, eso es lo más genial de todo. Nadie podría poner en duda su muerte si lo hacía ante tantos testigos, ¿no es brillante?_

—_Lo que brilla por su ausencia es tu cordura —continúa Ron, mostrando un lado cruel que nunca antes había enseñado—. A ver si te entra en la mollera. No por mucho que tú desees que no esté muerto va a estar ahí esperándote._

—_En su carta dice que me esperará por toda la eternidad. No confío que lo entiendas, Ron, sólo confío en que te comportes como un amigo y me ayudes._

—_Estoy aquí, ¿no?_

—_Sí, y si lo único que vas a hacer es criticarme —le dice con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas—, ya sabes adónde puedes marcharte._

_Por fin Ron reacciona y se da cuenta de que se ha pasado de la raya y se muerde la lengua. Conoce de primera mano el mal genio que gasta Harry, pero ahora además parece muy ofendido._

—_Ron no va a marcharse a ningún lado, ¿verdad, Ronald? —intercede por él Hermione._

_El pelirrojo únicamente acierta a negar con la cabeza._

—_Pues me alegro, porque esta noche en el cementerio necesitaré un buen par de brazos para cavar —dice Harry, y se marcha antes de poder llegar a ver el estremecimiento que recorre a su amigo._

Harry hunde su pala en la tierra produciendo el sonido de un golpe sordo. Una sonrisa ilumina su rostro sudoroso: han llegado al ataúd y en apenas unos minutos podrá volver a verle. El corazón se le acelera y le asalta la gran duda. ¿Y si Ron tiene razón y Severus está muerto?

No puede permitirse pensar en ello y se lanza a cavar frenéticamente para poder quitar toda la tierra y levantar la tapa. Lanza la pala fuera del agujero y él sale también, tendiéndose en el suelo y alargando el brazo para poder tomar el asa, pidiéndole a Ron que haga lo mismo. Su amigo sale de la tumba abierta, pero como si actuara a cámara lenta.

—Ayúdame con la tapa —le pide.

—Harry —el pelirrojo le pone una mano sobre el brazo, impidiéndole el movimiento—, aún estamos a tiempo de abandonar. Marchémonos antes de que hayamos llegado a hacer algo ilegal.

Harry le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—No —contesta. Con la otra mano aparta la de su amigo y se coge al asa con fuerza tirando de ella hasta conseguir abrir el ataúd.

Hermione enfoca la linterna hacia el agujero en la tierra y el rostro extremadamente pálido y lleno de sombras de Severus Snape aparece ante sus ojos. Ninguno de los tres dice nada, las emociones son demasiado intensas como para ponerlas en palabras tan pronto.

El primero en reaccionar es Harry, quizá porque necesita tocarle desesperadamente, quizá porque sabe que la incertidumbre podría enloquecerle. Salta al hueco, poniendo los pies sobre la mitad de la tapa del féretro que no ha levantado aún.

—Dame la poción —dice.

Hermione le mira y vuelve a observar al hombre tendido sobre el blanco raso acolchado de la caja.

—Parece que está…

—Dame la poción, Hermione —exige, tendiéndole la mano.

—_Dime que esta no es la mayor locura que hemos hecho nunca, Harry —le pide Hermione._

—_Sé que lo parece, pero estoy seguro —se sienta junto a ella, poniendo una mano sobre las suyas entrelazadas con fuerza—. Severus no está muerto, sólo está dormido._

—_Y tú quieres despertarle con un beso, como si él fuera la Bella Durmiente y tú su Príncipe Azul, ¿es eso?_

_Harry sonríe con tristeza._

—_Es una idea bastante romántica, no creo que fuera lo que él tenía en mente._

—_Pero es lo que tienes tú._

—_Lo he pensado, sí. ¿Cómo sino voy a darle a beber la poción?_

—_¿Con una jeringuilla? —apunta._

—_Ni se te ocurra decirle que lo has pensado —advierte, señalándola con un dedo y dándole un pequeño golpecito en su respingona nariz._

_Hermione también sonríe esta vez, pero parece que la tristeza impregne el aire porque no es capaz de expresar alegría, sino algo más parecido a la melancolía._

—_Si funciona._

—_Funcionará. Confío plenamente en ti._

—_Pero, y si en realidad se envenenó de verdad… y si…_

—_No._

—_¿Has pensado que Snape sabía fabricar como nadie el "Filtro de Muertos en Vida" y que…?_

—_Sí, lo he pensado, Hermione —la interrumpe y suelta sus manos, para mirarla a los ojos—, lo he pensado. Pero el filtro no le hubiera servido de nada, se habría desplomado en el suelo y ya está. Necesitaba fingir, necesitaba hacer creer a todo el mundo que se había envenenado, ¿no lo comprendes?_

_Ella suspira, asiente y permanece callada. Lo único que comprende es que Harry está obsesionado, y aunque ha preparado la poción exactamente como indica el libro, teme que lo único que consigan sea acabar provocándole una honda depresión cuando se evidencie que el hombre jamás despertará._

—¡Hermione!

La chica sale de su ensimismamiento y deja de observar el rostro de su antiguo profesor para mirar a Harry, que la contempla irritado. Le tiende la mano y ella duda por un momento, pensando que quiere que baje con ella al agujero del suelo, pero entonces reacciona, saca la poción de su bolsillo y se la entrega.

—Toma.

Harry casi se la arrebata de entre los dedos. Está muy enfadado. Y nervioso. Se siente como cuando tenía 15 años y absolutamente todo le molestaba.

—Podéis marcharos si queréis. No hace falta que estéis aquí cuando despierte.

—Si despierta… —murmura Ron.

—¡Despertará! —dice Harry, escupiendo saliva—. ¡Marchaos!

Hermione se arrodilla junto al agujero, notando la tierra húmeda que le moja las rodillas a través del pantalón vaquero.

—Nos quedamos aquí, Harry. Contigo.

Ron pone los ojos en blanco pero también se arrodilla junto a su novia y la coge de la mano como para darle fuerzas. Ella entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, le mira a los ojos agradeciéndole el gesto, y se concentra en la figura de Harry que, apoyándose en el borde del ataúd, levanta la otra parte de la tapa para poder sentarse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Severus e inclinarse hacia adelante, hasta casi rozar los finos y pálidos labios con los suyos.

—Ya estoy aquí, Severus —murmura—. Pronto estaremos juntos, no te preocupes.

El hombre no le contesta ni reacciona a sus palabras, ni siquiera al cálido aliento que cae sobre su rostro.

Harry recuerda cómo le amenazó con morderle la boca si volvía a resoplarle en la cara al correrse. También recuerda que cumplió su promesa, y aunque no llegó a hacerle verdadero daño le sirvió como escarmiento para las siguientes ocasiones.

Quita el tapón del botellín con una sonrisa en los labios y mariposas revoloteando en su entrepierna. Se siente un pervertido por estar a punto de tener una erección frente a un muerto pero como de todos modos va a besarle cierra los ojos de su mente a cualquier otro pensamiento, da un sorbo a la poción _Torpor Excitatio,_ procurando no reír por las cosquillas que le produce el nombre de la pócima, y se inclina de nuevo hacia Severus.

Junta sus labios y, en contra de todo pronóstico, los encuentra cálidos. El aroma enrarecido del interior del ataúd, y que ha notado nada más abrirlo, se ha disipado un poco, y como se siente temerario se atreve a sacar la lengua, separa los labios de Severus y vierte en su boca la poción, que inevitablemente se derrama por las comisuras. Lo vuelve a intentar y sólo logra desperdiciar más poción.

—¡Mierda! —dice, alzándose mientras se apoya en su pecho—. No sé cómo conseguir que se lo trague.

—Prueba con la jerin…

—¡Cagüenmerlín! —Ron se levanta, dando un tirón a la mano de Hermione, que se queda paralizada, ambos contemplando el interior del ataúd.

Harry sigue sus miradas segundos antes de escuchar una voz ronca y más que conocida.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Severus parpadea. Ve a Harry sonreírle de oreja a oreja mientras se acerca a él, y se pierde en la agradable sensación de la joven boca presionando la suya, mordisqueando sus labios de forma insistente, pero aún le resulta más agradable sentir su peso encima, con esa dura presión sobre su estómago.

**V**

Regresa a la habitación y observa el cuerpo tendido en la cama de sábanas revueltas. Está durmiendo bocabajo y en diagonal, ocupando prácticamente todo el espacio disponible, con los brazos en cruz y las piernas abiertas. Un cachete del culo ha quedado al descubierto y se deleita con la simple visión de esa parte de su cuerpo.

Se apiada de él y decide taparlo, pero antes de hacerlo se considera incapaz de resistir la tentación y desliza la punta de sus dedos por la suave y tersa piel. Gime a su contacto. De hecho, gimen los dos.

—Perdóname, Harry —susurra.

—Mmmm… ¿por qué? —contesta él, dándose la vuelta en la cama y dejando expuesto casi todo su cuerpo—. En realidad no estaba dormido.

Severus se sienta en el borde y cubre al delicioso joven con la sábana. Harry hace un gesto para destaparse de nuevo pero él se lo impide.

—No. No podría concentrarme —le advierte.

—Sólo necesitas concentrarte en mí —contesta provocador, pero no vuelve a intentarlo.

—Quédate tapadito.

—Está bien —pasa sus brazos bajo la almohada y le mira entrecerrando los ojos—. Pero si vamos a ponernos serios necesito mis gafas.

Tras ponérselas, se quedan en silencio unos minutos, aprovechando el tiempo que le han robado al destino para embeberse de la imagen del otro. Severus, enfundado en una bata de crujiente tafetán, apoya una mano sobre el torso desnudo de Harry cubierto por la sábana, carraspea incómodo y le da un sorbo al humeante té de la taza que sostiene en la otra.

—No fue justo lo que te hice.

—Tú nunca has sido justo conmigo, así que no es nada nuevo —sonríe, como quitándole importancia a esa dolorosa verdad.

—Esta vez no lo pretendía, pero no podía decírtelo… —da otro sorbo, con aire condescendiente—, no habrías resultado creíble, eres un pésimo actor.

—Vaya, gracias —ríe Harry.

Severus siente la vibración de su risa en la mano y, súbitamente excitado, la retira.

—No sabía si funcionaría, no sabía si tu cabeza de chorlito comprendería mis pistas, ni siquiera si me ibas a hacer caso por una vez en tu vida y decidirías que no se lo ibas a contar a nadie. Pero admito que ocho días fue todo un récord.

—Me abruma tu confianza en mí —se mofa.

Severus se queda callado. Él es el que se siente abrumado por todos los sentimientos que ese chico le inspira. No puede evitar notar cierto resquemor por su arrogancia, que le recuerda ineludiblemente a su padre, pero al mismo tiempo ve el apasionado ímpetu, la generosidad, la fortaleza, la bondad que transmite con su verde mirada, la confianza que ha sobrepasado los límites de la muerte, y se siente desbordado por la gratitud y el amor. De hecho, se siente estúpidamente enamorado.

—Te estoy condenando a una vida de proscrito. Entenderé que no quieras seguir con esto.

—¿Estás de coña? —Harry se incorpora sobre sus codos—. ¿Después de lo que me has hecho pasar? ¿Sabes lo mal que olía tu ataúd cuando lo abrí?

De pronto la sonrisa que se abría paso en sus labios se congela y, precipitadamente, se sienta en la cama, provocando que la sábana resbale hasta su regazo.

—No irás a rechazarme ahora, ¿no? —pregunta.

Severus ve tal inquietud reflejada en sus ojos que lamenta haber pensado que es arrogante hace un minuto. Eleva su mano derecha y acaricia la mejilla de Harry de forma superficial.

—¿Cómo podría? —Se pregunta en voz alta, más para sí que como verdadera respuesta.

—Y eso quiere decir…

Mientras habla acerca más su rostro hacia la mano que le acaricia, y siente cada una de las rugosas callosidades de las yemas de Severus. Adora su tacto, y desea fervientemente besarle.

—No vamos a poder regresar aquí nunca, Harry.

—Y, ¿para qué querría yo volver?

—Aquí está tu hogar y yo te estoy separando de los tuyos y…

—Mi hogar está donde estés tú.

Se ríe al escuchar esa frase romanticona, pero encantado con la idea que conlleva. Harry, para acallar su risa y siguiendo un repentino impulso, se inclina hacia adelante, aún temiendo que Severus se apartará de su beso, pero no lo hace. Al contrario, lo acepta y le corresponde. Harry desliza los labios por su mentón, besándole y mordiéndole, provocando en el hombre, con su barba de dos días, deliciosas cosquillas que le obligan a seguir riendo.

—Te ríes de mí —le recrimina, apartándose y mirándole a los ojos.

—Mi río de tu cursilería adolescente.

En respuesta, el joven traza un camino de rápidos besos desde la clavícula hasta su boca y gime al juntar de nuevo sus labios. No quiere perder más el tiempo hablando de inoportunas culpabilidades, así que le coge por los brazos con la clara intención de obligarle a tenderse sobre él, pero un líquido extremadamente caliente le quema la pierna.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué es esto? —grita, al tiempo que se separa.

—Era mi té —dice Severus, apartando la sábana y contemplando la piel algo enrojecida—. ¿Te has quemado?

—Un poco.

—¿Te duele?

—Me dolió más que me dejaras solo —le reprocha, y Severus alza la vista para encontrarse con la verde determinación de Harry—. No vuelvas a dejarme solo nunca. Te lo ordeno —y tras una pequeña pausa, añade—: Te lo suplico.

Severus ve el mudo ruego en su mirada y se siente aún más culpable. Quiere pedirle disculpas pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. En las novelas parece tan fácil, las palabras salen, liberadas, en un torrente inacabable de sinceras expresiones de perdón, pero en la vida real las cosas no suceden del mismo modo. Hay que luchar contra el carácter de uno mismo, contra lo que significa la exposición de la propia vulnerabilidad.

—Sólo quería protegerte —es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—De mí —se siente pequeño, como cuando tenía ocho años y los otros chicos del barrio se burlaban de sus ropas demasiado anchas y de su cara demasiado fea. Se ve reflejado en las verdes pupilas de Harry y sigue considerándose un ser indigno de su sola compañía—. De mí y de mi funesto destino.

—Pues yo quiero formar parte de tu funesto destino, Severus, signifique lo que signifique funesto. Y ni siquiera envenenándote conseguirás librarte de mí, ¿te queda claro?

Harry bromea porque se da cuenta de que el hombre se siente al filo del abismo, está a punto de saltar al vacío y le aterra. Le da más miedo que forzarse a beber un brebaje venenoso, más que estar encerrado durante una semana en un claustrofóbico féretro, más que pasar la eternidad en un limbo en el que sólo él existe. Y esa fragilidad que ve tras la gran firmeza de su espíritu, y su inconmensurable capacidad de sacrificio, le conmueven de tal modo que cree que le estallará el corazón al siguiente latido.

—Si estás tan decidido, entonces tendré que cargar contigo, ¡qué remedio! —Se lamenta Severus, con una media sonrisa que se convierte en una expresión hambrienta cuando dice—: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer durante todo el tiempo? Dime.

—Se me ocurren un par de cosillas que… —Vuelve a agarrarle por los brazos para que se tienda sobre él. La taza de té cae finalmente al suelo y se hace añicos.

—¿Has visto lo que has hecho?

—Y, ¿tú? —Harry baja la mirada hacia su erección, que crece inexorablemente, haciéndose visible por la elevación de la sábana en la zona de la entrepierna—. ¿Has visto lo que has hecho tú?

La risa de Severus es una brisa fresca para el corazón de Harry, que aletea alegremente en su pecho ante la visión de sus ojos negros, turbios y encendidos de pasión.

—¿Vas a querer que me haga el muerto? —Le pregunta mientras, aún sonriendo, se coloca sobre el muchacho, obligándolo a tenderse en la cama—. Como te empalmaste en el ataúd, igual le empiezas a coger el gusto a…

Harry le golpea en el hombro, pero se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

—Me lo vas a recordar siempre, ¿eh?

—No lo dudes, mi pequeño necrófilo.

Se besan. Es un beso largo y lánguido, como si no tuvieran prisa, como si la ropa que se interpone entre ambos no fuera un obstáculo que les distancia. Severus apoya los brazos junto a la cabeza de Harry, acariciándole el pelo negro y revuelto. Podría perderse en esos ojos verdes y en ese cuerpo joven que se estremece bajo su contacto. Que le hace estremecerse a él con una simple mirada o un ligero roce.

—Tú nunca estuviste muerto del todo, así que no soy eso que dices —ante estas palabras, Severus ríe con ganas, haciéndoles vibrar sobre la cama—, que te quede bien clarito.

—Y a ti te tiene que quedar claro —se recoloca mejor sobre el chico, forzándole a notar su abultada erección contra el vientre, provocando que sus labios se entreabran y gima de honda necesidad— que no va a haber marcha atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si vamos a estar juntos, tendremos…—vuelve a frotarse contra el chico y ambos gimen—… que comprar dos mesitas de noche. ¿Estás dispuesto?

—¿Y tú? —Harry le lame la barbilla mientras le desliza la bata por los hombros para quitársela—. ¿Lo estás?

Severus se arrodilla sobre la cama para acabar de deshacerse de la escasa ropa que le cubre y destapa el cuerpo joven de Harry, que cimbrea, expectante.

—Estoy más dispuesto que nunca —murmura Severus.

—Ya veo —dice Harry, admirado ante la hermosa visión de la firme erección del hombre. Construye una sonrisa lobuna y le reta—: Demuéstramelo.

_La última en sentarse a la mesa de la estrecha cocina es la sabelotodo Granger, y al ver los tres rostros cansados y ojerosos de sus ex alumnos, no puede evitar pensar que no todo ha salido como él esperaba. Y no es que se queje. Está en su casa, en su cocina, con una humeante y aromática taza de té delante y sus extremidades empiezan a despertarse del obligado letargo, está vivo, ¿cómo podría quejarse?_

—_¿Cómo se siente, profesor?_

—_Como si ya no fuera su profesor._

_La respuesta obliga a Hermione a sonrojarse. Ron está a punto de espetarle a la cara cuatro frescas, rojo de ira, cuando ve que Harry, sentado justo frente a él, alarga una mano y la posa sobre la del hombre, que rodea la taza como si buscara una fuente de calor adicional._

—_Severus —le reprende—. Hermione ha preparado la poción que ha conseguido despertarte, ella también está muy cansada. Sé amable, por favor._

_Ron y Hermione abren los ojos como platos, conscientes de que van a ver cómo se despliega todo el mal humor y el autoritarismo de ese hombre al que siempre detestaron en el colegio. Pero lo ven suspirar y cerrar los ojos negros, más fríos y cansados que nunca, y cuando los vuelve a abrir los dirige directamente al frente, donde está sentada la chica._

—_Lamento mi brusquedad, Granger. Harry tiene razón, le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí._

—_Lo que has hecho por los dos —añade Harry inmediatamente, y le dirige una de sus sonrisas espectaculares—. Gracias._

—_No hay de qué, Harry, ya lo sabes —responde ella._

—_Pero —sigue diciendo Severus—, no me llame más «profesor»._

—_De acuerdo —contesta con algo de timidez. Timidez que olvida cuando le surge el torrente de preguntas que tiene en la mente desde que le viera en el ataúd—. Y, ¿qué ha visto Snape? ¿Qué ha sentido todos estos días?_

—_Sí —añade Ron, queriendo integrarse en la conversación—, ¿qué se siente estando muerto?_

_Severus pone los ojos en blanco, pero nota la pequeña presión de la mano de Harry sobre la suya, e intenta contenerse._

—_Yo no estaba muerto, señor Weasley, así que no puedo decirle qué se siente cuando uno muere._

—_Sufriste mucho en el Wizengamot. Estabas… convulsionabas —dice Harry._

—_Bueno, no fue agradable, no. Pero sólo era dolor._

_Como para olvidarlo se lleva la taza de té a la boca y bebe un caliente sorbo. Está ardiendo pero le sabe a gloria. Mira a los ojos a Harry y le parece ver un destello de admiración, pero no acaba de confiar en su propia percepción. ¿Por qué motivo tendría que admirarle?_

—_Y, ¿después? —Vuelve a preguntar Hermione—. ¿Qué sintió después? ¿Qué vio?_

_Se queda en silencio, reflexionando. Les mira a los tres y ve curiosidad en sus rostros. Definitivamente no está preparado para este interrogatorio, creía que -de conseguir despertarse- estaría a solas con Harry, no con todo un ejército de Gryffindors cotillas. Bebe un sorbo de té para darse algo más de tiempo, intentando decidir si puede decirles la verdad._

—_Nada._

—_¿Nada? —preguntan Harry y Hermione al unísono._

—_Nada —repite._

_Supone que no le creerán, y por un momento la chica entorna sus ojos de color caramelo y le mira reticente. Pero a él sólo le preocupa la reacción de uno de ellos y le observa con atención. Sus ojos verdes muestran duda pero también una gran dosis de alivio. Eso es lo que él quiere, que sus pesadillas de los últimos ocho días, que los monstruos y fantasmas del pasado que le han estado atormentando con su compañía en el pequeño pero infinito espacio de su mente, no lleguen nunca a salpicar la tranquilidad de Harry. Él ya tiene sus propios fantasmas, y no duda de que incluso comparten algunos._

—_¿Estaba en un vacío? ¿Un tipo de inconsciencia?_

_Está a punto de contestar pero Harry se le adelanta._

—_Ya seguiremos hablando de esto, Hermione, ahora Severus necesita descansar —la mira sin ningún rencor, con su expresión más neutra—, estarás de acuerdo conmigo, supongo._

—_Oh, por supuesto, ¡qué tonta soy! —La chica parece entender la indirecta que le ha lanzado su amigo y se levanta, arrastrando la silla y haciendo que los dientes de Severus chirríen con el desagradable sonido—. Vamos, Ron._

_Tras una pequeña duda del aturdido Ron, Harry les acompaña a la puerta, donde se entretiene a despedirse de ellos. Severus puede escuchar sus murmullos aunque no entiende nada de lo que dicen. Tampoco quiere entenderlo, así que procura no prestar atención y se aísla en sus propios pensamientos._

—_¿Quieres que te prepare un baño? —Le pregunta Harry al volver a entrar en la cocina._

_Le mira sorprendido de que aún esté ahí con él, sorprendido de lo hermoso que se le ve a pesar de sus profundas ojeras y de su expresión cansada. Recuerda que la última vez que hablaron él se tragó las palabras que quería decirle, y ahora que están solos se siente más valiente para enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos._

—_No quería que te fueras —admite._

_El chico frunce el ceño, claramente confuso. Se sienta de nuevo en la silla y le hace la obligada pregunta._

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_La última noche. Quería que te quedaras conmigo, que nos fugáramos juntos. Eso era lo que quería, pero no lo que debía hacer, ¿comprendes?_

_Harry sonríe, más aliviado de lo que se atrevería a reconocer, frente a sí mismo y frente al hombre, que le mira con profundo pesar. No va a ahondar en la tristeza que sintió cuando abandonó esa casa por última vez sin saber si Severus esperaría su regreso, ni la que sintió al volver a entrar en ella sabiendo que nadie le estaría esperando._

—_Y, ¿dónde querrías fugarte conmigo?_

_El hombre le devuelve tristemente la sonrisa con la certeza de que irán allá donde quiera ir Harry. Porque cuando pensó en quitarse la vida no pudo hacerlo, sólo porque no quería perderse la pequeña esperanza que le quedaba de llevar una vida anónima y tranquila, lo suficientemente placentera, junto a ese chico al que le brillan los ojos verdes cuando le mira. A él. Severus se pregunta si su propia mirada, aunque sólo sea por simple efecto refractario, es capaz de resplandecer de ese modo cuando le contempla. _

_Harry cree que se perderá en el negro fulgor de los ojos del hombre que tiene la mirada fija en la suya. Y ya no le importa su respuesta, porque sabe a ciencia cierta que podría querer llevarle al mismísimo inframundo y él le seguiría sin dudarlo con los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar de la mano, sólo por seguir sintiendo ese fuego que le traspasa con una simple mirada._

_Se acerca lentamente y enreda su mano izquierda en el grasiento cabello de Severus para beberse sus labios con sabor a té._

* * *

**Nota final:  
**Espero sinceramente que quien haya llegado hasta aquí no considere que ha perdido el tiempo sino que ha pasado un ratito agradable. Ése es mi único objetivo. Muchas gracias.


End file.
